fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Florence Godspell/Magic and Abilities
Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship- Given extremely harsh training in swordsmanship from the age of 3, Florence has risen to become one of the best sword wielders in her Family, before she escaped to go to the country of Seven. Her style is completely orthodox, using an unorthodox style only when she believes that she may lose. However, Florence's mastery over the sword does not come from her powerful strikes, rather her footwork. Being able to step in and constantly trying to trip or unbalance her opponents, a moments distraction is more than enough for Florence to cut down her opponents. Immense Durability - Despite the fact that she already has an armour specialised for taking damage, Florence has still trained herself to be able to withstand large amounts of physical damage without any problems. Out of the original members of Moon Drop, Florence by far, is the most durable member. It's her ability to constantly stand up despite recieving dangerously compacted attacks without wincing, and barely a hair out of place, that has earned her the epithet of the "Dead Queen". Magic Lightning Magic- (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) A Caster Type Magic that primarily revolves around the aspect of the usage and extended control over Electricity and Lightning, Florence is able to easily produce copious amounts of Lightning from her body and in addition is able to manipulate it to a desired effect. Uniquely, Lightning Magic is capable of both Long and Short range combat, being able to be produced from the Florence's body and yet, at the same time being able to generate an equal amount from several meters away, whether it be from the sky or the ground. The magic, in addition to being able to electrocute opponents, holds the same properties as natural Lightning. As such, this can be used to an advantage such as using the conductivity of water to enhance the effects of the Lightning itself. In addition, due the large amounts of light produced during the Lightning's impact with an object, when directed appropriately it can be utilized to temporarily blind the opponent. In addition, quite similarly to other Elemental Magics, Lightning Magic allows the caster, or otherwise Florence, to turn into the Element itself. In other words, Florence can manifest her body and other accessories into Lightning Bolts which allows her to avoid physical attacks, as well as being able to move at high speeds almost comparable to Serum's speed when using his magic. Interestingly, while most Lightning Magic produces a yellow Light, Florence is capable of producing a Blue Lightning that holds movements quite similar to a fluid and is also much stronger in the aspect that it is heavily concentrated. Lightning Body- (らいこういちだん Raikou Ichidan)- One of the fundamental aspects of Lightning Magic, it is also a technique which can be utilized within other Elemental Magics. Florence wraps large amounts of Lightning Magic around her body, to the extent that her body and anything else she is currently wearing morphs completely into a Lightning Bolt. The Bolt itself holds the same capabilities as Lightnng, allowing her to move at extremely high speeds, as well as being able to shock her opponents. In addition, the Bolt can be controlled within a mental motion and moves in a fluid motion rather than a static like movement. Shock Step- (ショック ステップ, Shokku Suteppu)- A simple yet surprisingly effective technique, Florence imbudes Lightning directly into her body. The overall effect allows her to move at rapid speeds, although only in short bursts rather than extended distances. However, the shorter distance allows Florence to move at a much faster speed than Lightning Body, to the extent that it allows her to appear as if she's almost teleporting. The primary usage of the technique lies in the fact that, with a weapon such as Granvine, Florence can easily cut down an opponent in a single second. Plasma Spear- (げんけいしつやり Genkeishitsu Yari)- A fairly unorthodox technique that is in Florence's opinion "Looks stupid and doesn't even do anything", plasma spear is the result of Florence heavily concentrating her Lightning Magic. Gathering a large amount of electricity within the palms of her hands, Florence spreads them outwards and rotates them in a circular motion. As she is conjuring a circle, the Lightning both trails behind and flows to her fingetips, esentially creating a visible circle of Lightning. Once having formed an entire circle, she brings her right arm back and with her middle and index fingers pointed, she thrusts it forward, generating a swift yet, lethal spear of electricity that can easily pierce through rock without so much as faltering. After her initial shot, Florence then lunges her left arm with the same fingers pointed, firing off another spear. The longer the Electricity is stored within her hands, the stronger yet, more shortlived the spear becomes. After the initial two, she can fire off several more spears within mere moments however, these are lesser in capabilities. The vast amount of spears that can be generated, as well as the speed at which they can be cast makes it a fairly difficult technique to dodge. Brain Charger- (ブレーン チャージャー, Bureen Chaajaa)- An original technique that Florence created purely on her own, Brain Charger deals with the aspect of increasing Florence's reaction time several times over. By using Lightning, Florence uses it in a minute amount, shocking her nervous system with several volts. The effect produced is that, by charging up her brain with electricity, her somatic nervous system becomes much faster, greatly increasing her Reaction Time. While within this state, Florence's perception of time can increase in varying levels from 2 to 4 times. This would allow her to observe the action or movement of an intended individual, providing the opportunity for Florence to counter and perhaps even finish a battle in a single strike. It should be noted that while her perception of time steadily increases, her physical movements do not, meaning that when using this spell, to Florence her movements and everybody else's become increasingly sluggish. When using this spell, the only physical trait that undergoes a transformation are Florence's eyes. Originally black, once using Brain Charger they drastically change in appearance. The Iris and Cornea become a dull yellow color, with the Cornea being decorated with a circular pattern depicted with several lines. The mid-section of the eye becomes a black patter of three different circles, all holding the same design as each other. In addition, the center of the eye becomes a black spiral.